


Whumptober 2019 9 - Shackled

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Whumptober 2019 9 - Shackled

The shackles rubbed on Ken’s wrists as he struggled to get free. He knew he deserved to be locked up here after what he’d done. How many Digimon he’d locked up in the same way, put the dark rings on them and forced them to fight. If he was simply locked up now he’d get off easy. He knew he deserved worse. Forcing them to fight each other. Forcing them to build his towers. The whipping. He’d done a lot of that as the Emperor. He wondered why the other digidestined had taken him in after everything, because, like these Digimon thought, he deserved to be locked up. Hidden from the world where he couldn’t hurt anyone else. His wrists were raw by the time he finally gave up his struggle, giving in to the dark thoughts taking over his mind.


End file.
